Flow diverters are used in the food processing industry as a way of mechanically changing flow routes through pipes. The pipes all lead to a mounting plate supporting junctions that can be selectively interconnected, and a movable jumper that can be connected in different ways between the junctions at the plate supplies the variable interconnections. The pipes, jumper, junctions, plate, and associated equipment are typically made of stainless steel, and the junctions are welded to the plate in a suitable pattern so that the jumper can make the desired interconnections between the pipes. The pipes connect to the junctions at the back side of the plate, and the jumper interconnects the junctions at the front side of the plate so that a few minutes with a wrench can change the pipe connections.
Such flow diverters are typically inaccurate, troublesome, and leaky because of the many discrepancies that can occur. It is very difficult to bring all the pipes to exactly matching terminations with the plate junctions, and the plate junctions are never perfect because of slight inaccuracies in machining and larger distortions from welding. So food processors often build a sink under such flow diverters to catch the leaks that are bound to occur.
Flow diverters are also difficult to repair or modify when threads become damaged or worn and pipes or couplings need altering or replacing. Even minor changes may require discarding the old diverter and building a new one.
I have discovered a simple and effective way of making such flow diverters both adjustable and easily repaired. Flow diverters according to my invention are also more versatile in accommodating different connections, are easily assembled and reassembled in different arrangements, and are substantially free from leaks. At the same time, my diverters are simple and inexpensive to fabricate so that they reduce cost while increasing performance, convenience, and reliability.